


Urlaub zu zweit

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel hat sich von Boerne dazu überreden lassen, gemeinsam in Urlaub zu fahren.





	1. Letzte Vorbereitungen und so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Für Tjej zum Geburtstag. ♥ Ich hoffe sehr, dass du ein bisschen Freude beim Lesen hast. :-) 
> 
> Wieder mal kein vollständiges Geschenk, seufz, aber ich bemühe mich, dass es ungefähr einmal wöchentlich hier weitergeht.

„Mann, geh doch schon zu, du doofes Teil!“ Der Reißverschluss seiner Reisetasche klemmte wieder mal. Allmählich sollte er sich echt eine neue zulegen, aber andererseits fuhr er eh so verdammt selten in Urlaub, dass sich die Anschaffung kaum lohnte. Mit ein bisschen Gewalt schaffte er es schließlich, und das dumme Ding war zu.

Bevor Thiel sich dann mit seiner altersschwachen Tasche auf den Weg nach drüben zu Boernes Wohnung machte, schüttelte er zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf.

Boerne kannte da schon lange ein älteres Ehepaar, das früher einen kleinen Reiterhof besessen und geführt hatte. Auf diesem Hof hatte Boerne manchmal Zeit verbracht, und mit dem Sohn des Paars hatte er sich wohl auch recht gut verstanden. Vor einigen Jahren war der Mann schwer an Krebs erkrankt, weshalb sie den Hof dann aufgegeben hatten. Die beiden lebten mittlerweile in einem alten Bauernhaus, ein ganzes Stück von Münster entfernt. Dorthin hatten sie Boerne nun eingeladen, und Boerne hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihn begleiten wolle. Ausgerechnet ihn hatte er gefragt. Ausgerechnet ihn.

_„Herr Thiel, ich kann eine Begleitperson mitnehmen.“_

_„Aha, nehmen Sie denn jemanden mit?“_

_„Nun ja ...“ Ein leises Räuspern. „Wenn Sie möchten, dann könnten ... Sie mich begleiten.“_

_„ICH soll Sie begleiten?“_ Natürlich hatte er sofort energisch mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. _„Nö, Boerne. Da können Sie schön ohne mich hin.“_  
Auf keinen Fall würde er mit Boerne in Urlaub fahren! Ne, niemals, das fehlte ihm gerade noch.

_„Möchten Sie nicht vielleicht noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken?“_

_„Nein, möchte ich nicht, Herr Professor!“_

_„Etwas Entspannung täte Ihnen doch aber auch mal ganz gut, und ...“_

_„Nein, habe ich gesagt!“_ Entspannung, von wegen! Als könnte er sich bei einem Urlaub mit Boerne entspannen. 

_„Schade.“_

Dann hatte Boerne ihn so angeguckt. So ... na ja, so eben. Und dann hatte er überlegt, dass er ja eigentlich doch schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr in Urlaub gewesen war, und dass ihm ein paar freie Tage vielleicht doch mal wieder ganz gut täten, auch wenn er Boerne an der Backe hätte. Und dann hatte er tatsächlich genickt, ganz langsam.

_„Na gut.“_

_„Sie kommen also mit? Sehr schön!“_ Boerne wirkte ein wenig überrascht. Kein Wunder, er konnte ja selbst kaum fassen, dass er eben einem gemeinsamen Urlaub zugestimmt hatte. 

_„Na ja, ich muss morgen aber noch klären, ob das klargeht.“_ Und am nächsten Tag hatte er es dann geklärt.

Und jetzt war es soweit.

Vier Tage Urlaub zusammen mit Boerne. Mit BOERNE. Gott, er hatte sich tatsächlich zu einem gemeinsamen Urlaub überreden lassen. Vier Tage Urlaub zusammen mit Boerne. Vier Tage ständig Boerne um sich herum. Vier Nächte zusammen mit der Nervensäge in einem Zimmer schlafen. 

Blöderweise war er in die Nervensäge bis über beide Ohren verliebt.


	2. Stockender Verkehr

„Och Mensch, Boerne!“ Schon wieder Stau, der dritte jetzt. Sie waren bereits seit über einer Stunde unterwegs und kamen bisher nur im Schneckentempo voran. Langsam war er echt genervt.

„Herrgott, Herr Thiel, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür.“

„Doch, können Sie sehr wohl.“

„Ach ja? Und wieso?“ 

„Na, es war doch Ihre Idee, erst gegen Mittag loszufahren!“ Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Ach Mann, er war schon wieder so motzig zu Boerne. Passierte ihm ziemlich oft, obwohl er das doch eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Wäre blöd, wenn sie schon vor der Ankunft den ersten Streit hätten.

Boerne warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Sie hatten mir am Freitag erzählt, dass Sie gestern voraussichtlich erst spät von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen werden. Ich bin daher davon ausgegangen, dass Sie auch eher erst zur späten Stunde schlafen werden?“

„Ja, ich ... habe gegen eins oder so geschlafen.“ Dass er sich voller Vorfreude und Nervosität mindestens eine halbe Stunde in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt hatte, ehe er eingeschlafen war, erwähnte er natürlich nicht.

Boerne, der seinen Blick wieder geradeaus richtete, nickte. „Ich wollte, dass Sie an Ihrem ersten Urlaubstag ausschlafen können und sich nicht so beeilen müssen. Deswegen habe ich keine frühere Abfahrtszeit vorgeschlagen. Wenn ich allerdings gewusst hätte, dass Sie mir das vorwerfen werden ...“

Mann, er war echt doof. Ein kleine Entschuldigung wäre nun wohl ganz angemessen. Ja, ein kleines „Es tut mir leid“ wäre wirklich nicht verkehrt, aber das wollte ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen gehen. Stattdessen drehte er seinen Kopf ebenfalls nach vorne und las zum bestimmt zehnten Mal den großen blauen Schriftzug des Lastwagens vor ihnen.

 

Nach einigen Minuten löste sich der Stau dann glücklicherweise allmählich auf. 

„Boerne?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“ 

„Tutmirleidwegeneben.“ So, das war raus. „Könnten wir vielleicht an der nächsten Raststätte mal halten?“, wechselte er dann blitzschnell das Thema. „Dann hole ich mir ein belegtes Brötchen oder so.“ Irgendwie hatte er es total verpeilt, daheim noch eine kleine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen, wahrscheinlich weil er wegen der kommenden Tage so tierisch aufgeregt war und keinen Hunger verspürt hatte. Aber jetzt knurrte sein Magen ein wenig.

„Sicher.“ Boernes breites Grinsen, weil er sich gerade entschuldigt hatte, spiegelte sich in der Autoscheibe.

„Prima, danke.“

Wenig später fuhr Boerne auf einen Autohof.

So richtig appetitlich sahen die Sachen hier nicht aus, da musste er Boerne durchaus recht geben, auch wenn er ihn darum bat, das doch nicht so laut hinauszuposaunen. Er kaufte sich ein Brötchen, das einen einigermaßen frischen Eindruck machte, und spendierte ihnen Kaffee. „Hier, für Sie.“

„Dankeschön, Herr Thiel.“

Sie waren höchstens fünf Minuten weitergefahren, als sie eine lange Baustelle erwartete, und damit auch der nächste Stau.

Mann, das gab's doch nicht! Thiel atmete tief durch und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir zur Zeitüberbrückung ein kleines Spiel spielen?“

„Ein Spiel? Welches denn?“ 

„Ich sehe was, was Sie nicht sehen, wie wäre es damit?“

Oh. Das hatte er zuletzt irgendwann vor Jahren mit Lukas gespielt. Na ja, warum nicht? „Okay.“

„Gut, Herr Thiel, ich fange an ... Ich sehe was, was Sie nicht sehen, und das ist dunkelbraun.“

„Mein Kaffeebecher!“ Ha, das war jetzt aber einfach gewesen!

„Nein, falsch.“

Oh, ach so. „Ähm, dann vielleicht ... das Auto dort vorne links?“

„Herr Thiel!“

„Was denn?“ 

„Das Auto ist doch nun wirklich nicht dunkelbraun.“

„Dann komme ich nicht drauf.“

„Sie dürfen nicht so schnell aufgeben. Raten Sie weiter.“

Mann, was könnte es denn sein? Er guckte sich im Auto um. Was war hier denn noch dunkelbraun? Ach so, klar. Gedanklich klatschte er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Mein Pullover?“

„Richtig!“

„Gut, dann bin ich jetzt dran. Ich sehe was, was Sie nicht sehen, und das ist ... knallrot.“

„Das ist nun wirklich einfach.“

„Na, dann sagen Sie, was ich meine.“

„Die Schrift dort vorne.“

„Stimmt.“

„Gut, ich bin wieder an der Reihe.“ Boerne drehte den Kopf für eine Sekunde in seine Richtung und lächelte. „Ich sehe was, was Sie nicht sehen, und das ist ... hellblau.“

„Hellblau?“

„Ja, hellblau.“

Meinte Boerne denn womöglich etwa ...? Ne, wahrscheinlich nicht. Oder vielleicht doch? „Meine ... Augen?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja. Ihre Augen.“

Oh. Fand er irgendwie schön, dass sich Boerne jetzt seine Augen ausgesucht hatte. Kribbelte schon wieder ziemlich doll in seiner Bauchgegend.

„Sie sind wieder dran, Herr Thiel.“

Ach so, stimmte ja. Für einen winzigen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich nun im Gegenzug Boernes Augen auszusuchen, aber traute er sich dann irgendwie doch nicht. Stattdessen nahm er Boernes dunkelrote Krawatte.

Als der Stau sich auflöste, spielten sie noch weiter. Runde für Runde. So lange, bis er irgendwann langsam ein bisschen heiser wurde.

 

„Bald sind wir da.“

Oh. Thiel schaute sich um. Die Autos wurden weniger, das Grün um sie herum immer mehr. Felder, weite Wiesen, hier und dort waren ein paar Kühe und Pferde zu sehen. „Ganz schön ... ländlich hier.“

Boerne lachte leise. „Habe ich Ihnen ja gesagt.“

Ja, hatte er, aber er hatte es sich irgendwie trotzdem nicht SO ländlich vorgestellt. Hier waren sie ja echt am ... Hintern der Welt gelandet.  
Er war ja gespannt, wie Boernes Bekannte so waren. Boerne hatte Hannah und Rolf - so hießen ihre Gastgeber - schon ein paar Mal in der Vergangenheit besucht, aber immer nur für höchstens einen Tag.

Es dämmerte bereits stark, als Boerne in eine offene Hofeinfahrt abbog, parkte und den Motor abschaltete. „So, Thiel, da wären wir.“ 

Endlich angekommen.


	3. Die erste Nacht

Es gab Menschen, die ihm auf den ersten Blick sympathisch waren. Hannah und Rolf gehörten dazu. Schmunzelnd sah er zu, wie erst die rundliche Dame Boerne in die Arme schloss, und dann ihr etwas hagerer Mann. 

Im Anschluss kamen die beiden auf ihn zu, schüttelten ihm die Hand und boten ihm direkt das Du an.

„Karl-Friedrich hat schon sehr viel von dir erzählt“, meinte Hannah strahlend.

„So, hat er?“ Aha, interessant zu wissen.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Wie geht es Susi und Amadeus?“

„Hervorragend, und sie werden sich freuen, dich zu sehen.“

Susi und Amadeus waren die letzten beiden Pferde, die Hannah und Rolf noch hatten, das hatte Boerne ihm erzählt.

„Kannst du auch reiten?“, fragte ihn Rolf.

„Ne.“ Weder konnte er reiten, noch konnte er mit Pferden viel anfangen, höchstens auf seinem Teller mit einer leckeren Beilage. Aber das erwähnte er lieber nicht.

„Na ja, vielleicht bringt Karl-Friedrich es dir ja bei.“

Boerne nickte eifrig. „Ich gebe Ihnen gerne ein bisschen Reitunterricht.“

„Ach na ja, mal sehen ...“ Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht freiwillig auf einen der Gäule setzen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt erst einmal rein gehen.“ Hannah lächelte. „Ihr habt hoffentlich ordentlich Hunger mitgebracht.“

Oh ja, hatte er wirklich. Er hatte ja bisher nur das Brötchen und den Kaffee zu sich genommen. Boerne und er schnappten sich jeweils ihr Gepäck, und sie folgten ihren Gastgebern in das große, weiß gestrichene Haus mit den dunkelbraunen Fensterrahmen.

 

Ein kleines kläffendes Etwas kam ihnen im Flur entgegen gerannt. 

„Das ist Poldi, unser Rauhaardackel.“

„Ah.“ Seine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen.

Die Einrichtung im Haus war rustikal, aber gemütlich. So ähnlich hatte er es sich auch vorgestellt. Zu viert setzten sie sich ins Esszimmer, auf dessen Tisch sich reichlich kalte und warme Speisen befanden.

„Du musst unbedingt unser selbstgemachtes Brot probieren.“ Hannah hielt ihm das Körbchen hin, und er nahm sich eine dicke Scheibe.

„Lecker!“ Schmeckte echt verdammt lecker, wie auch die frische Butter, die Wurst und alles andere. Und dadurch, dass er so hungrig war, schmeckte alles gleich nochmal doppelt so gut.

Sie aßen, tranken, und unterhielten sich. Auch von seiner Arbeit erzählte er ein bisschen, das fand vor allem Hannah interessant, und sie stellte einige Fragen dazu.

Boerne war, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse, nicht ganz so gesprächig, und gähnte irgendwann herzhaft. „Seid mir nicht böse, aber nach Susi und Amadeus schaue ich vielleicht lieber erst morgen früh.“

„Die rennen dir ja nicht weg.“ Rolf grinste.

Thiel war auch schon ziemlich müde, die Fahrt hierher hatte ihn doch ganz schön geschlaucht. Sie halfen noch dabei, den Tisch abzuräumen, dann machten sie sich mit dem Gepäck auf dem Weg nach oben in den ersten Stock, wo sie schlafen würden. 

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden.“

„Gute Nacht, und danke nochmal für das leckere Essen.“

Sie betraten das Zimmer, in dem auch der Sohn - Florian - schlief, wenn er zu Besuch kam. Direkt nebenan war ein kleines Duschbad, das in den nächsten Tagen ihnen gehören würde. Hannah und Rolf schliefen am Ende des langen Ganges.

 _Oh._ Thiel starrte auf das riesige Doppelbett. Irgendwie war er ja davon ausgegangen, dass sie in getrennten Betten schlafen würden. Na ja, aber Boerne hatte ihm ja erzählt, dass Florian verheiratet war, da hätte er sich ja eigentlich denken können, dass hier ein Doppelbett stand. Okay, es gab auch noch ein kleines geblümtes Sofa, sah aber nicht unbedingt so aus, als könne man darauf bequem schlafen. 

„Wollen Sie zuerst ins Bad, Thiel?“

„Ne, gehen ruhig Sie erstmal.“ Während Boerne ins Bad verschwand, räumte er seine Klamotten in die rechte Seite des geräumigen Kleiderschrankes, und lächelte. Er freute sich nach anfänglichen Zweifeln auf die kommenden Tage. Hannah und Rolf waren echt nett, und er freute sich darauf, Zeit mit Boerne zu verbringen. Nur seine Gefühle musste er eben leider verbergen, aber darin hatte er ja bereits Übung.

„So, nun können Sie.“ Ein äußerst gut duftender Boerne im blaugestreiften Pyjama betrat den Raum, und legte seine Brille auf einem der kleinen hellen Holznachttische ab.

Bevor er noch anfing, Boerne schwärmend anzuschauen, schnappte er sich rasch seine Sachen und huschte ins Bad. Eine kurze Katzenwäsche musste jetzt aber reichen, für mehr war er zu müde, duschen würde er morgen.

Als er zurück in ihr Zimmer kam und Boerne in dem Bett liegen sah, schlug sein Herz plötzlich ganz schön schnell.

„Ist das für Sie okay, Thiel?“

„Was denn?“

„Na, dass ich auf der linken Seite schlafe.“

„Ach so, sicher, das ist okay.“ Ebenfalls auf der linken Seite zu schlafen, nämlich in Boernes Arme gekuschelt, fände er aber auch ziemlich okay. 

„Worauf warten Sie denn noch, Herr Thiel?“

„Ich komme ja schon.“ Ohne Boerne anzugucken, legte er sich auf die rechte Betthälfte.

Oh. Das Bett quietschte ein wenig. Na ja, wenn man einigermaßen ruhig liegen blieb, ging es. Und außer ruhig da liegen und schlafen, würden sie hier drauf ja eh nichts tun. _Leider,_ dachte er, und ihm wurde ein bisschen warm. Die Bettwäsche roch frisch und angenehm. Sie war geblümt, ähnlich wie die Couch.

Boerne drehte sich auf die Seite, sah ihn an und lachte leise. „Wenn Sie noch ein kleines Stück mehr an den Rand rücken, könnte es glatt passieren, dass Sie aus dem Bett purzeln.“

„Haha, sehr witzig.“ Na ja, okay, er lag wirklich ziemlich dicht am Rand, war ihm ... irgendwie lieber.

„Sie können ruhig ein wenig näher kommen, Thiel.“ Boerne hob die linke Braue. „Oder haben Sie etwa Angst, ich könnte Sie unsittlich berühren?“

 _Oh Gott._ Kleine heiße Funken zischten durch seinen Körper. Boerne sollte nicht so einen Unsinn reden. Er schnaubte leise und rückte näher zu Boerne, aber nicht zu nah.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

Boerne lächelte. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie mich hierher begleitet haben.“

„Ich ... freue mich auch. Etwas Entspannung von allem tut mir echt mal ganz gut.“ So richtig entspannt fühlte er sich im Moment allerdings nicht, so mit Boerne in einem Bett.

„Ich schalte dann mal die Nachttischlampe aus, in Ordnung?“

„Ja, okay.“

Ganz dunkel war es im Zimmer nicht, da sie nicht die Rollläden geschlossen hatten, sondern nur die Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

„Gute Nacht, Thiel.“

„Gute Nacht, Boerne.“

Ein paar Mal drehte er sich noch hin und her, bis er dann richtig bequem dalag. Seine Decke war ihm dabei blöderweise ein ganzes Stück runter gerutscht, aber er war jetzt einfach zu müde, um nach ihr zu greifen. Egal.

Im Halbschlaf merkte er, wie er wieder richtig zugedeckt wurde. Und dann hörte er ein leises „Nicht, dass Sie sich noch erkälten, Thiel.“

Wahrscheinlich träumte er bereits.


	4. Morgensonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Teil des Kapitels dürfte einigen von euch ziemlich bekannt vorkommen. ;-)

„Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“, brummelte er im Halbschlaf und ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich gehe jetzt mal die Pferde besuchen.“

„Okay.“

„Ich soll Ihnen von Hannah ausrichten, dass Sie ihr einfach Bescheid gegen sollen, wenn Sie Kaffee trinken möchten. Sie kocht Ihnen dann frischen.“

„Alles klar, prima.“

„Gut, dann bis später, Thiel.“

„Jo, bis dann.“ Nachdem Boerne gegangen war, blieb er noch ein paar Minuten liegen und döste, dann drehte er sich zu dem Nachttisch auf seiner Seite um, warf einen Blick auf seine Handyuhr und erschrak ein bisschen.  
Oh Mann, war ja tatsächlich schon fast Vormittag! In letzter Zeit hatte er ganz offensichtlich echt zu wenig Schlaf abbekommen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf, betrachtete die zahlreichen Blümchen auf seiner Bettdecke, und lächelte zufrieden. Das Bett quietsche zwar ein wenig, war aber saubequem, er hatte hervorragend geschlafen. Und er meinte sich sogar schwach daran erinnern zu können, dass er irgendwas schönes von Boerne geträumt hatte, da konnte der Tag ja eigentlich nur gut werden, oder? 

Er würde jetzt gleich mal duschen gehen, vorher aber zog er die Vorhänge auf und schaute ein wenig nach draußen. Die Sonne schien kräftig und schickte ihre Strahlen zu ihm ins Zimmer, herrlich. Er richtete seinen Blick weiter nach unten.

Oh. Boerne und ein dunkelbraunes Pferd standen zusammen auf dem Hof. 

Er entschloss, dass die Morgendusche ruhig noch einen kurzen Moment warten konnte, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Fensterbank ab und beobachtete gebannt die Szene draußen. 

Das Pferd und Boerne konnten sich ganz offensichtlich gut leiden. Boernes Hand streichelte den dunklen Hals des Tieres, und strich langsam durch die lange Mähne.  
Und das Pferd sah Boerne an und stand ruhig da, nur die Ohren wackelten ab und zu ein wenig. Ja, die beiden mochten sich eindeutig.  
Boernes Lippen fingen an, sich zu bewegen, er sprach mit dem Pferd.

Und Thiel hätte ja zu gerne gewusst, was Boerne dem Pferd so zu sagen hatte, aber durch das geschlossene Fenster konnte er es nicht hören.

Boerne fing wieder wieder an, den Hals zu streicheln, und auch den Rücken.

Dass Boerne so liebevoll mit dem Pferd umging, entlockte ihm einen sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzer, hörte ja zum Glück niemand. Zu gerne hätte er für ein paar Minuten mit dem Tier getauscht.  
Immer wieder hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit selbst verboten, in zärtliche Fantasien mit Boerne abzugleiten, weil das seine Sehnsucht manchmal beinahe unerträglich werden ließ. Aber immer wieder war er gescheitert und scheiterte immer noch. Und eigentlich war er ja auch gescheitert, indem er sich hatte überreden lassen, Boerne hierher zu begleiten, aber er hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Ein weiterer langgezogener Seufzer entrann ihm.

Boerne drehte den Kopf und schaute zu ihm hoch.

 _Mist!_ Er fühlte sich ertappt und spürte, wie ihm etwas Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Ein bisschen verlegen warf er Boerne ein kleines Lächeln zu.

Boerne lächelte zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier hatte ich einen Teil des Kapitels (bis auf 2-3 Wörter habe ich nichts geändert) mal als eigene kleine Geschichte gepostet: [Morgensonne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12418905) :-)


	5. Neugier

Das lauwarme Wasser prasselte auf seine Haut. Thiel schloss die Augen und schwärmte ein bisschen oder eher ein bisschen sehr vor sich her. Er sah wieder das Lächeln vor sich, das Boerne ihm vor wenigen Minuten zugeworfen hatte, und in seiner Magengegend kribbelte es wie verrückt. Ach Mann, er war so verliebt.

 

Frisch geduscht und angezogen lief er die Holztreppe runter.

„Guten Morgen, Frank.“ Hannah strahlte und alle ihre Zähne waren zu sehen. 

Ihr sympathisches Lächeln steckte an, und Thiels Mundwinkel flogen ebenfalls nach oben. „Guten Morgen.“ Na ja, mittlerweile ging es ja eigentlich schon langsam aber sicher auf den Mittag zu.

„Soll ich dir Kaffee kochen?“

„Das wäre sehr nett, danke.“

„Okay, setz dich schon einmal ins Esszimmer, ja? Ich komme gleich. Karl-Friedrich und Rolf sind noch draußen und mit den Pferden beschäftigt.“

Auf dem Tisch befanden sich wieder jede Menge leckere Sachen. Sie wurden hier wirklich extrem verwöhnt. Er nahm sich ein gekochtes Ei und eine Scheibe des selbstgemachten Brotes.

„Falls du lieber Rühr- oder Spiegelei möchtest, ist das kein Problem.“

„Vielen Dank, nee, aber vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen mal.“ 

„In Ordnung.“ Hannah schenkte erst ihm, dann ihr den dampfenden Kaffee ein, und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. „Ich kann jetzt auch noch einen gebrauchen.“ 

Sie tranken ihren Kaffee, und er aß. Ab und zu warf er Hannah kurz einen Blick zu, überlegte hin und her, zögerte, aber dann siegte doch die Neugier. „Boerne ... also Karl-Friedrich hat also schon viel von mir erzählt?“

Hannah strahlte wieder. „Ja, hat er.“

„Nettes oder eher nicht so nettes?“ Er lachte leise.

Hannah nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, ehe sie antwortete. „Karl-Friedrich schätzt dich und deine Arbeit sehr. Wenn wir telefonieren, erzählt er manchmal von einem deiner zuletzt gelösten Fälle.“

Oh, das war wirklich äußerst interessant zu erfahren. Boerne hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass er sich ab und zu mit jemandem über seine Arbeit unterhielt. „Lass mich raten ... Und er erzählt, dass die Fälle meistens selbstverständlich nur dank seiner Hilfe so schnell aufgeklärt werden konnten? Stimmt's?“

„Na ja, so direkt sagt er das nicht ... aber, dass er dir gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht, hat er durchaus schon gelegentlich erwähnt.“

Er nickte grinsend. War ja klar, dass Boerne das erwähnte. Dass er seine Ratschläge manchmal gar nicht hören wollte, erzählte er aber ganz bestimmt nicht dazu.

„Als wir ihn eingeladen haben und gesagt haben, dass er sehr gerne jemanden mitbringen kann, ist seine Wahl sofort auf dich gefallen.“

„Echt?“ 

„Ja. Er war der Meinung, dass du dir ein paar Tage Urlaub mehr als verdient hast. Und wir haben uns gefreut, als er uns angerufen hat, um mitzuteilen, dass du ihn zu uns begleitest. Wir waren beide sehr gespannt darauf, dich kennenzulernen.“ 

Irgendwie wusste er nicht so richtig, was er jetzt dazu sagen sollte, und griff erst einmal nach seiner Tasse.

„Karl-Friedrich mag dich sehr.“

 _Oh._ Jetzt wurde ihm doch glatt ein wenig warm. „Das ist ... schön.“

Wieder dieses Hannah-Stahlen. „Und du magst ihn auch sehr.“ 

Eigentlich war die Frage, oder vielmehr die Feststellung, denn ein Fragezeichen hatte er da nicht gehört, ja völlig harmlos. Dennoch wurde ihm noch wärmer. „Ja.“ Er nickte. „Ich mag ihn sehr.“


	6. Berührungsängste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhuu, auch hier geht es mit einem kleinen Kapitel weiter. :-)

Hannah strahlte noch mehr als vorher, und sie nickte ebenfalls. „Schön.“

Thiels Kopf glühte inzwischen ein bisschen. Tatsächlich hatte er in all den Jahren noch nie jemandem erzählt, dass er Boerne sehr mochte, Hannah war die Erste. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich ein wenig so, als habe er ihr gerade verraten, in Boerne verliebt zu sein. Fast schon wollte er ja zur Sicherheit noch erwähnen, dass er ihn aber nur mochte, und dass da nicht mehr war oder so. Aber zum einen dachte Hannah ganz bestimmt nicht ansatzweise daran, dass da vielleicht mehr sein könnte, und zum anderen ... Es würde sich irgendwie falsch angefühlen, jetzt zu lügen und zu behaupten, er würde nichts für Boerne empfinden, während es in seinem Magen schon wieder wie verrückt kribbelte. Er trank seinen Kaffee leer, dann bedankte er sich für das leckere Frühstück und half Hannah, den Tisch abzuräumen.

Die Haustür ging auf, und wenige Sekunden später betrat erst ein kleines kläffendes Etwas das Esszimmer, und dann Rolf. 

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Karl-Friedrich wartet draußen zusammen mit Susi auf dich.“

„Ah, alles klar.“ War ja schön, dass Boerne auf ihn wartete, aber warum denn zusammen mit dem Pferd? Hoffentlich würde Boerne nicht gleich wieder damit anfangen, dass er ihm gerne ein bisschen Reitunterricht geben würde. Das konnte der sich definitiv abschminken.

 

„Da sind Sie ja endlich, Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte.

„Jo.“ Weil Boerne ihn so anlächelte, schaffte er es nicht, genervt zu klingen, und er lächelte sogar zurück.

„Ist Susi nicht ein wunderschönes Tier?“ Das dunkelbraune Pferd stand da und ließ sich schon wieder von Boerne den Hals streicheln.

Mann, hatte die ein Glück, er wollte auch ... „Ja, sie ist hübsch.“ Susi mochte ja ganz hübsch sein, aber sie war auch ziemlich groß und sah sehr stark aus, und er hielt lieber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihr.

Boerne lachte leise. „Kommen Sie ruhig etwas näher, Thiel.“

„Nee, wozu denn? Ich steige eh nicht auf das Tier, falls sie darauf hoffen.“

„Aber vielleicht möchten Sie Susi ja mal kurz streicheln?“

„Nee.“

„Sie mag es sehr, wenn man sie am Hals streichelt.“

Das hatte er ja schon zu genüge mitbekommen. „Schön für sie.“

„Möchten Sie wirklich nicht?“

„Nein, Boerne.“

„Ich halte sie auch so lange am Halfter fest, wenn Sie Angst haben.“

„Ich habe keine Angst!“

„Nicht?“, fragte Boerne mit leicht spöttischem Unterton und hob die linke Braue. „Warum kommen Sie dann nicht näher?“

„Mann, Sie Nervensäge!“ Er hatte keine Angst! Okay, ein kleines bisschen vielleicht.

„Na gut, Thiel, ich höre ja schon auf. Ich bringe Susi jetzt zurück zu Amadeus, und wenn Sie möchten, könnten wir danach ... oh.“

Thiel stellte sich direkt vor das Pferd, das ihn nun mit großen Augen musterte. Er hob kurz die rechte Hand, ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken.

„Sie brauchen wirklich keine Angst vor ihr zu haben.“

„Ich ... ich habe keine Angst vor dem Vieh! Sagte ich doch bereits.“ Er hob die Hand ein weiteres Mal, ganz langsam.

Und Boerne griff nach ihr.


	7. Spaziergang zu zweit

_Oh._ Überrascht starrte er auf die Hand, die seine hielt. „Boerne, was ... soll das?“

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, Thiel.“ Boerne, der plötzlich ziemlich nah neben ihm stand, lächelte.

„Boah, Boerne, wie oft soll ich denn noch sagen, dass ich keine Angst habe?“

Boerne lachte schon wieder leise, führte seine Hand ganz langsam Richtung Pferdehals, dann ließ er los.

Er wollte seine Hand wieder zurückziehen, und Boerne hier allein mit dem Gaul stehen lassen, weil ihm das Ganze jetzt langsam echt zu blöd wurde, aber dann berührte er das dunkle kurze Fell, und strich vorsichtig darüber.

Susi spitzte kurz die Ohren und schaute ihn an. Wirkte so, als würde ihr das gefallen.

Thiels linker Mundwinkel schoss nach oben, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er streichelte ein paar Mal über Susis Hals, dann nahm er seine Hand wieder fort. 

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Vielleicht bekommen Sie ja in den nächsten Tagen doch noch Lust auf ein wenig Reitunterricht?“

Och nö, er hatte ja geahnt, dass Boerne nochmal mit dem Thema anfangen würde. „Nee, ich denke eher nicht. Falls doch, sag ich Ihnen sofort Bescheid, okay?“ Würde aber definitiv nicht der Fall sein.

„In Ordnung.“ Boerne griff nach dem Halfter. „Na ja, ich bringe Susi jetzt erst einmal zu Amadeus. Wenn Sie möchten, können wir danach einen Spaziergang machen?“

„Jo, können wir machen.“ Warum nicht? Während Boerne das Pferd wegbrachte, verschwand er kurz nach drinnen, und ging sicherheitshalber nochmal auf Toilette, falls sie länger unterwegs sein würden.

„Na, was habt ihr heute noch so schönes vor?“ Hannah stand im Flur, in der Hand eine Tasse Kaffee, und lächelte ihn an.

„Wir gehen jetzt spazieren.“

„Oh.“ Hannah runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Behaltet aber unterwegs lieber ein bisschen das Wetter im Auge, ja? Heute soll noch ein Gewitter aufziehen.“

„Oh, okay.“ Na ja, noch war der Himmel strahlend blau und vom einem Gewitter weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„So, Herr Thiel, nun können wir.“ Boerne hatte den Flur ebenfalls betreten, hängte sein Jackett an einen Haken, und krempelte seine Hemdärmel ein Stück nach oben.

Dieser Mann war einfach so so so so unverschämt attraktiv, dachte Thiel schwärmend, und folgte Boerne gutgelaunt nach draußen.

 

„Echt ganz schön ruhig hier, Boerne“, merkte er an, nachdem sie ungefähr seit einer halben Stunde einen Feldweg entlang liefen. Bisher war ihnen keine einzige Menschenseele begegnet, lediglich eine Katze hatte ihren Weg gekreuzt. Sie waren hier wirklich am Hintern der Welt gelandet.

„Stört Sie das?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, eigentlich nicht.“ Eigentlich fand er das ganz schön. Hier so mit Boerne zusammen spazieren zu gehen, Boerne in seiner Nähe zu haben, und um sie herum Stille und jede Menge Grün. In Münster würde ihn in ein paar Tagen ja wieder genug Trubel erwarten, da war es dann vorbei mit der Stille. Aber daran wollte er jetzt noch gar nicht denken.  
Auch Boerne selbst war im Moment komischerweise recht still, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Ab und zu blieb er für einen kurzen Moment stehen und nannte ihm irgendwelche Pflanzennamen, die er sich eh nicht merkte.

 

„Boerne, langsam tun mir ehrlich gesagt die Füße ein bisschen weh“, gab er zu, als sie an einer nicht mehr ganz so hübsch aussehenden Bank vorbei kamen, und blieb stehen. Mittlerweile waren sie bestimmt schon eine gute Stunde unterwegs, eher noch länger. Immerhin drei Personen waren sie inzwischen begegnet – zwei Kindern auf Fahrrädern, und einem älteren Herrn zu Fuß.

„Ich verstehe.“ Boerne grinste. „Nun, ich könnte mir auch eine kleine Pause vorstellen.“

„Prima.“ Sie nahmen auf der Bank Platz, und Thiel streckte seine Füße aus. Ah, das tat gut. Er schielte zu Boerne rüber.

Der hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, und genoss ganz offensichtlich die Sonnenstrahlen. 

Er tat es Boerne gleich, und schloss seine Augen ebenfalls. Na ja, aber erst nachdem er Boerne zwei oder Minuten beobachtet und dabei vor sich her geträumt hatte.  
Und jetzt träumte er mit geschlossenen Augen weiter, stellte sich vor, wie schön das doch wäre, wenn Boerne den Arm um ihn legen und ihn langsam an sich ziehen würde. Hier auf dieser Bank. Wäre so schön, hier aneinander gekuschelt zu sitzen, ganz lange, ohne zu reden, einfach nur die Stille zu genießen, und sich an der Nähe des anderen zu berauschen. Thiel verzog ein wenig den Mund. Sich an der Nähe des anderen zu berauschen? Gott, das klang wirklich ... verdammt kitschig. Er träumte und schwärmte weiter vor sich her, und während er sich seinem bunten Boerne-Kopfkino hingab, wurde er allmählich ein wenig müde.

Als er Boernes Hand an seinem Arm spürte, glaubte er zuerst, eingeschlafen zu sein und zu träumen.

„Coccinellidae.“

Hä, was? Er öffnete die Augen. Okay, ein Traum war das schon einmal nicht gewesen, Boernes Hand lag tatsächlich auf seinem Arm. Fragend guckte er Boerne an.

„Ein Marienkäfer, Thiel. Auf Ihrem Arm.“ Boerne lächelte. „Ich versuche ihn gerade, auf meine Hand zu locken.“

Oh, tatsächlich. Der kleine rote Käfer mit den schwarzen Punkten lief munter auf seinem Arm entlang und in die Richtung von Boernes Hand. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, spreizte er jedoch plötzlich seine Flügel und flog davon. Bald war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen.

„Tja, hat wohl nicht geklappt, Boerne. Weg ist er.“ Er grinste frech. Er grinste vor allem, um seine aufkommende Nervosität zu verbergen. Boernes Hand lag nämlich noch immer ausgestreckt auf seinem Arm, und irgendwie machte Boerne auch keinerlei Anstalten, sie wieder wegzunehmen.  
Nicht, dass ihn das störte, nein, Boernes Hand auf seiner Haut, das war schön. Dort wo die Hand lag, kribbelte es warm, und allmählich breitete sich das Kribbeln auch im Rest seines Körpers aus.

Boerne schaute ihn an, ohne etwas zu erwidern, und grinste ebenfalls. 

Boernes Hand lag unverändert da, und langsam verwandelte sich das warme Kribbeln in ein heißes. _„Bitte fang doch an, mich zu streicheln.“_ Gott, wie gerne würde er das jetzt zu Boerne sagen, und wie gerne würde er Boernes Hand jetzt noch an anderen Körperstellen spüren.

„Nächstes Mal muss ich das wohl geschickter anstellen mit dem Anlocken.“ Boerne räusperte sich, und nahm die Hand fort.

Schade. Es kribbelte aber trotzdem noch.

„Oh, schauen Sie mal, Thiel.“ Boerne deutete hoch zum Himmel. 

Dunkle Wolken zogen auf.


	8. Unwetter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter. ♥ 
> 
> Hoffnung. Hoffnung ist etwas Wundervolles. Ich habe tatsächlich die Hoffnung, dass ich doch noch dieses Jahr den ein oder anderen meiner Mehrteiler fertigstellen werde. ♥ Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich das noch so ziemlich ausgeschlossen.

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Scheiße, sah ganz so als, als würde es mit dem Gewitter bald losgehen. Hoffentlich würden sie es vorher noch zurück zum Haus schaffen, war ja doch eine ordentliche Strecke. „Na, da sollten wir uns jetzt wohl mal lieber auf den Rückweg machen, Herr Professor.“

Boerne stimmte zu, und sie standen auf.

 

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich immer mehr, und sie waren noch keine fünf Minuten gelaufen, als es dann losging. Es fing leicht zu regnen an und irgendwo in der Ferne war ein Donnern zu hören. Der Regen wurde schnell stärker und das nächste Donnern war bereits ein bisschen lauter. 

„So eine Kacke!“, entfuhr es Thiel, und er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Herr Thiel.“

„Na, Sie haben ja vielleicht Nerven!“ Normalerweise hatte er keine große Angst vor Gewittern, aber hier so mitten in der Pampa war ihm das Ganze dann doch etwas unheimlich.  
War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Boerne und er zusammen in ein Gewitter gerieten.  
_Die Scheune._ Daran durfte er jetzt gar nicht denken. Die Sehnsucht nach Boerne hatte ihn in jener Nacht fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Aber eigentlich machte sie ihn ja nahezu immer fast wahnsinnig.

„Wir sind ja bald da, Thiel.“

„Bald? Soll das ein Witz sein oder was, Boerne?“ Seiner Meinung nach war höchstens die Hälfte des Weges bisher geschafft, und das auch nur, weil sie wirklich viel flotter als auf dem Hinweg liefen. 

„So lange brauchen wir nicht mehr, glauben Sie mir.“

Na ja, da war er ja mal gespannt.

 

Mittlerweile regnete es in Strömen, und von Zeit zu Zeit blitzte es und ertönte ein Donnerschlag. Wenigstens war das Donnern nicht mehr so viel lauter geworden.

Als Thiel auf einen Stein trat, platzte ihm die Hutschnur. „Aua, Scheiße!“

„Haben Sie sich weh getan, Herr Thiel?“

„Ja, verdammt!“ Was fragte der denn so dämlich? „Das ... das ist alles Ihre Schuld, Boerne!“, rutschte es ihm raus.

„Wie bitte, ich soll Schuld sein?“ Boerne blieb stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn böse an. „Und weshalb, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Na, Ihre Idee war das doch mit dem doofen Spaziergang!“

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, Thiel! Sie hätten ja nicht mitgehen brauchen! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich Sie dazu gezwungen habe. Außerdem ...“ Boerne sprach nicht weiter.

„Außerdem was, Boerne?“

„Ich hätte eigentlich gerne was mit den Pferden unternommen, aber Sie hatten ja keine Lust dazu.“

Nächster Donnerschlag.

„Mann, die Gäule interessieren mich nicht, Boerne!“

„Ich weiß, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne wandte den Blick ab und lief weiter. 

Ach, verdammt, was zum Teufel tat er denn hier? Er verhielt sich schon wieder wie ein totaler Volldepp. War doch nett von Boerne gewesen, den gemeinsamen Spaziergang vorzuschlagen. Und genau das sollte er ihm jetzt sagen, und sich dann verdammt nochmal entschuldigen. Schaffte er aber nicht. Später vielleicht. Hoffentlich.

Wenigstens ließ das Gewitter bald nach, nur noch vereinzelt war ein leises Donnern zu hören, aber es regnete nach wie vor stark.

Für längere Zeit sprach keiner mehr von ihnen, aber irgendwann drehte Boerne sich dann wieder in seine Richtung. „Wir sind jeden Moment da.“

Und Thiel stockte kurz der Atem. Boernes Haar war klitschnass, ebenso sein Hemd, das sich dadurch eng an seinen Oberkörper schmiegte. Dieser Anblick war so unfassbar sexy. Aber er war jetzt nicht wirklich in der richtigen Stimmung für ein wildes Kopfkino. „Prima.“  
Mann, er sollte sich heute echt noch bei Boerne entschuldigen.

 

„Gott sei Dank seid ihr endlich wieder da!“, nahm Hannah sie wenig später mit erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck in Empfang, und Poldi lief schwanzwedelnd um sie herum. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?“

Sie nickten.

„Zieht euch bloß schnell um, ihr seid ja beide nass bis auf die Knochen.“ Hannah lächelte. „Danach gibt es eine Stärkung.“

 

Thiel folgte Boerne mit leicht wackeligen Beine nach oben. Die langen Fußmärsche hatten ihn ganz schön angestrengt. Ein Muskelkater war ihm wohl sicher.

„Sie können zuerst ins Bad gehen, Thiel.“

„Danke.“ Das wäre jetzt die passende Gelegenheit, um sich endlich zu entschuldigen, aber er lächelte Boerne bloß schüchtern an und raffte seine Klamotten zusammen. 

Unter der Dusche merkte er, wie erschöpft und müde er durch die vergangenen Stunden war, und gähnte mehrmals herzhaft.  
Während einige Minuten darauf dann Boerne an der Reihe war und ins Bad verschwand, legte er sich aufs Bett, schloss die Augen und döste ein bisschen.

Plötzlich landete etwas Feuchtes in seinem Gesicht. Ein ... großes Handtuch! Und zwar Boernes! Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, was fiel dem denn ein? „Sagen Sie mal, Boerne, was ...“ Weiter kam er vor Schreck nicht. Boerne stand vor dem Bett. Nackt. 

„Denken Sie wirklich, ich sehe diese Blicke nicht, die Sie mir ständig zuwerfen?“ Boerne lachte leise. 

_OhGott._ „Boerne, ich ... ich ...“ Scheiße, was sollte er nur sagen?

„Und wissen Sie was, Herr Thiel?“

„Boerne, hören Sie, ich ...“ 

„Ich will Sie auch“, raunte Boerne.

_OhGott._

Boerne ließ sich rücklings neben ihm aufs Bett fallen, drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und schaute ihn ... hungrig an. „Tun Sie jetzt mit mir, was immer Sie wollen, Thiel!“

_OhGottOhGottOhGott._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, jaaa, ich weiß, einer der gemeinsten Cliffhanger ever. :-D Der ein oder andere von euch ahnt aber bestimmt schon, wie es weiter gehen könnte.
> 
> Liebe Tjej, ich hoffe sehr, dass du nach wie vor Freude an der Geschichte hast. ♥ Und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir diesen Cliffhanger. ;-)


	9. Träume

Und was nun?? Thiels Hand zitterte vor Aufregung. Ganz langsam bewegte er sie auf Boerne zu, und dann ... wurde er wach.

„Herr Thiel, möchten Sie mit nach unten kommen?“

„Ja klar.“ Er setzte sich schnell auf und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. Gott, sein Herz schlug wie ein Presslufthammer, war ja auch kein Wunder bei dem Traum, aus dem ihn Boerne leider leider leider gerade gerissen hatte. Natürlich, nur ein Traum. War ja auch viel zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich Sie eben etwa geweckt, Thiel?“

„Ja, ich ... bin ganz kurz eingenickt.“ 

„Das tut mir leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie schlafen, dann ...“

„Macht doch nichts, Hannah und Rolf warten bestimmt schon auf uns“, unterbrach er Boerne lächelnd, und fügte zumindest gedanklich noch ein _Tut mir leid wegen vorhin_ hintendran.

Boerne lächelte zurück, Thiels Herz hüpfte, und dann gingen sie zu den anderen. 

 

„Guten Appetit alle zusammen.“ Hannah hatte eine kräftige Suppe gekocht, die superlecker duftete und noch viel besser schmeckte. Selbstgemachtes Brot lag natürlich auch wieder auf dem Tisch.

Thiel verspeiste zwei volle Teller Suppe und eine Scheibe Brot, dann war er pappsatt.

Nachdem alle fertig gegessen hatten, blieben sie noch sitzen, und Rolf und Boerne fingen an, sich über die Pferde zu unterhalten.

Thiel hörte ein bisschen zu, auch wenn ihn das mit den Pferden ja nicht so wirklich interessierte. Boerne lagen die Tiere sehr am Herzen, das hörte man, und man sah es auch. Unentwegt lächelte er, und seine Augen leuchteten richtig, wenn er von ihnen sprach. 

Thiels Mundwinkel bewegten sich ebenfalls nach oben. Es war richtig schön, Boerne so gutgelaunt zu sehen. Minutenlang konnte er nicht damit aufhören, Boerne schwärmend anzuschauen, er kam sich schon wieder wie ein verknallter Teenager vor. Als es ihm dann endlich gelang und er seine Augen ein wenig durchs Zimmer schweifen ließ, trafen sich Hannahs und seine Blicke. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt, und seine Wangen wurden ganz warm.

„Wie wäre es jetzt noch mit einem Schnaps?“, fragte Hannah lächelnd in die Runde.

„Sehr gerne“, meinte Boerne, und der Rest stimmte mit ein. 

Thiel hatte schon lange keinen Schnaps mehr getrunken, und ihm reichte auch jetzt ein halbvolles Gläschen. „Der ist echt richtig gut.“

„Den haben uns Freunde geschenkt, wir bekommen jedes Jahr welchen“, erklärte Rolf.

 

Als der Schnaps getrunken war und alle gemeinsam den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, wollten Hannah und Rolf nochmal kurz mit Poldi vor die Tür. Es regnete noch immer, aber nicht mehr stark.  
Boerne und er verabschiedeten sich für den heutigen Tag und verschwanden nach oben. 

Während Boerne dann ins Bad ging, um seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, zog Thiel nur noch seine Jeans aus, schlüpfte in seine Shorts, legte sich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Er hatte bereits am Tisch ein paarmal gähnen müssen, und das gute Essen und der Schnaps hatten ihn noch ein bisschen müder gemacht. Allmählich machte sich auch ein leichter Muskelkater bemerkbar.  
Ob er wohl gleich nochmal so einen ... netten Traum wie vorhin haben würde? Er hätte ja nichts dagegen, wobei es ein richtig blödes Gefühl war, dann aus derartigen Träumen aufzuwachen.

 

„Herr Thiel?, flüsterte Boerne kaum hörbar.

„Ja?“

„Ich dachte schon, Sie wären wieder eingeschlafen.“ Boerne lachte und legte sich zu ihm. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht.“

Oh. Heute hatte er sich nicht an den Rand des Bettes gelegt, und Boernes Gesicht war ziemlich nah. „Danke, wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Boerne.“ 

„Danke.“

„Boerne?“ So, jetzt oder nie. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

„Ja?“

„IchmöchtemichnochbeiIhnenentschuldigen.“

„Und wofür?“ So breit wie Boerne grinste, wusste der ganz genau, wofür!

„Na ja, für vorhin. Ich hätte Sie echt nicht so anpflaumen dürfen, Sie konnten ja nichts für das Gewitter und so.“ Geschafft! Und war doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Thiel.“

„Super.“ Er war erleichtert. „Ich fand den Spaziergang übrigens schön. Also, bis das Gewitter angefangen hat.“

„Ich fand ihn auch schön.“ Boerne lächelte wieder so unwiderstehlich.

„Gute Nacht, Boerne.“

„Gute Nacht.“

„Ach, und Boerne?“

„Ja?“

Wahrscheinlich würde er es morgen bereuen, ganz sicher sogar würde er das, aber er sagte es trotzdem. Weil er heute so blöd gewesen war zu Boerne, und ihm halt gerne eine kleine Freude machen wollte. Und so schlimm würde es schon nicht werden. „Wenn Sie möchten, dann können Sie mir morgen ein kleines bisschen ... Reitunterricht geben.“

„Meinen Sie das tatsächlich ernst, Thiel?“ Boernes sah ihn mit großen Augen ungläubig an. „Oder ist Ihnen etwa der Schnaps nicht richtig bekommen?“

„Klar meine ich das ernst. Sie können mir ja mal ganz kurz zeigen, wie das mit dem Reiten und so geht.“

„Nun, ich bin gerade zugegebenermaßen ein wenig überrascht.“ Boernes Mund verzog sich wieder zu einem Lächeln. „Aber ich freue mich.“

„Ich mich auch.“ War nicht mal gelogen. Er freute sich darüber, dass Boerne sich freute. 

Sie wünschten sich ein weiteres Mal eine gute Nacht, und Boerne schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus.

Und schon sehr bald waren Boernes leise und regelmäßige Atemzüge zu hören. Thiel hingegen lag noch ein paar Minuten wach, und dachte traurig an seine Träume, die immer Träume bleiben würden.


	10. Das Glück der Erde liegt auf dem Rücken der Pferde. Oder? :-D

Als Thiel aufwachte und seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, schaute er in das schönste Augenpaar, das er kannte. Oh Mann, das schönste Augenpaar, das er kannte? War doch echt schlimm, welche arg schwärmerischen Gedanken ihm wegen Boerne manchmal so durch den Kopf tingelten. Und sein Herz schlug auch wieder einmal ein bisschen zu schnell. 

„Guten Morgen, Thiel.“

„Moin.“

„Ich bin auch eben erst aufgewacht. Möchten Sie zuerst ins Bad gehen?“

„Nee, gehen Sie nur, dann bleibe ich noch kurz liegen und döse.“ Er streckte sich ausgiebig.

„In Ordnung.“ Boerne erhob sich. „Wenn Sie dann auch im Bad waren, können wir gemeinsam frühstücken, und danach losgehen, einverstanden?“

„Losgehen? Wohin denn?“

„Na, wohin wohl, Thiel?“ Boernes Mundwinkel schossen nach oben. „Zu den Pferden natürlich!“

Oh nein, der Reitunterricht ... Das hatte er irgendwie schon wieder völlig verdrängt. Er zwang sich zu einem kleinem Grinsen. „Ach so, klar.“

„Dann bis gleich, Thiel.“

„Jo, bis gleich.“ Thiel blieb noch einen Moment liegen, aber an Dösen war nicht mehr zu denken. Oh Mann, er auf einem Pferd, das konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht so richtig vorstellen. Hoffentlich würde das gutgehen, zugegebenermaßen war ihm etwas mulmig zumute, aber einen Rückzieher wollte er nun auch nicht mehr machen. Fände er ziemlich peinlich, nachdem er das gestern mit dem Reitunterricht selbst vorgeschlagen hatte, außerdem ... na ja, Boerne freute sich ja drauf, und er würde schon nicht vom Gaul fallen. 

Nachdem er dann ebenfalls im Bad gewesen war, wartete ein köstliches Frühstück auf Boerne und ihn. Hannah und Rolf saßen mit am Tisch, und tranken Kaffee, gegessen hatten sie schon.

„Könnte ich heute vielleicht Rührei haben?“, fragte er Hannah. „Ich kann auch gerne beim Zubereiten helfen.“

„Rührei bekommst du, aber helfen darfst du nicht“, witzelte sie, und stand auf.

„Danke.“

„Hey, und was ist mit mir?“, meldete sich Boerne zu Wort.

Hannah kicherte. „Keine Sorge, Karl-Friedrich, natürlich bekommst du auch was, eine doppelte Portion Rührei ist schon so gut wie fertig.“

„Darf denn zumindest ich dir behilflich sein?“

„Untersteh dich.“ Sie verschwand in die Küche.

Das Rührei war lecker, so wie alles andere auch. Und als Thiel so aß, wurde er plötzlich ganz schön traurig. Ach Mann, die Zeit verflog ja echt nur so, seitdem sie hier waren. Heute und morgen noch, und dann ging es schon wieder zurück nach Münster. Schade. Daheim würde er nach dem Aufwachen nicht mehr in ein bestimmtes Augenpaar gucken können.

„Wollen wir jetzt los, Thiel?“, riss Boerne ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Was habt ihr denn heute vor?“, fragte Rolf.

„Wir möchten zu den Pferden.“ Boernes Augen leuchteten schon wieder, und er erzählte, was sie vorhatten. „Vielleicht kann ich Herrn Thiel ja doch noch für das Reiten begeistern.“

„Na ja, mal sehen.“ Er grinste gequält. Eins seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen würde Reiten ganz sicher nicht werden.

„Ihr habt Glück.“ Rolf deutete lächelnd zum Fenster. „Heute soll den ganzen Tag die Sonne scheinen.“

Eigentlich hätte er ja nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn es heute wieder ein Gewitter und starken Regen gegeben hätte, und das mit den Pferden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Wasser gefallen wäre ...

Alle vier standen auf, Hannah und Rolf wollten einen kleinen Spaziergang mit Poldi machen, und Boerne und er marschierten los zu den Pferden, die auf einer eingezäunten Weide standen, ganz in der Nähe ihres Stalls. 

„Viel Spaß“, rief Hannah ihnen noch nach. 

Na ja, dass er den wirklich haben würde, bezweifelte er ja stark ... 

 

„So, da wären wir Thiel.“

Misstrauisch beäugte er die beiden Tiere, die aufhörten zu grasen, den Kopf hoben, und Boerne und ihn anschauten.

Susi kannte er ja schon, und die war ihm zumindest nicht völlig unsympathisch, das war gut. Amadeus war ein bisschen größer und kräftiger. Er hatte ebenfalls dunkelbraunes Fell, und eine weiße Blesse. Ha, Thiel hatte sich tatsächlich gemerkt, dass man das Blesse nannte. 

Die Pferde kamen näher, er streckte zaghaft seinen Arm nach Susi aus, und streichelte ein wenig ihren Hals. Streicheln war ja echt okay, aber Reiten?

„Ich hole mal eben die Sattel und Halfter, in Ordnung?“

„Okay.“ Scheiße, langsam wurde es ernst.

Boerne hob eine Braue. „Oder möchten Sie vielleicht doch noch einen Rückzieher machen?“

„Nö.“

„Gut, das freut mich, bis gleich.“

Während Boerne zum Stall lief, versuchte er, sich selbst innerlich Mut zuzusprechen. Was hatte er sich da bloß eingebrockt? Na ja, mal kurz aufs Pferd steigen, das würde er schon schaffen. Gestern im Bett hatte er zu Boerne ja gesagt, dass er ihm das mit dem Reiten mal _ganz kurz_ zeigen konnte, war ja keine Rede von einem langen Ausritt oder so gewesen.  
„Wir beide schaffen das schon, oder?“, murmelte er, und fing wieder an, den Hals zu streicheln. Nicht, dass er was gegen den anderen Gaul hatte, aber wenn es schon sein musste, wollte er sich lieber auf Susi setzen.

Boerne kam zurück. Nun ging es also los.


	11. Reitunterricht

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich will lieber ... auf Susi.“ Nee, eigentlich wollte er auf gar kein Pferd, sondern am liebsten verschwinden. Jetzt, als sie so direkt vor den großen Tieren standen, ohne Zaun dazwischen, war ihm noch mulmiger zumute als vorher schon. 

„In Ordnung, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte. „Ich glaube ja, dass Susi Sie mag.“

Tapfer lächelte er zurück. „Ich finde sie ... auch ganz nett.“

Boerne begann, Susi zu satteln.

„Ach, Boerne?“

„Ja, Thiel?“

„Kann ich vielleicht erst einmal Ihnen kurz beim Reiten zugucken, bevor ich selbst aufs Pferd steige?“

Boerne nickte. „Sicher.“

„Prima. So kann ich mir auch vielleicht noch ein bisschen was von Ihnen abgucken.“

Boerne zog Amadeus Sattel und Halfter an, und stieg auf. Er klopfte mehrmals sachte gegen den dunklen Pferdehals, dann fasste er nach den Zügeln und flüsterte Amadeus etwas zu, das Thiel nicht verstehen konnte. 

Amadeus lief los. Erst ganz langsam, dann wurde er etwas schneller. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern beschleunigte er sein Tempo erneut. Und dann noch einmal. Die beiden entfernten sich immer mehr und schneller von Thiel. Irgendwann drehte sich Amadeus um, und die beiden kamen wieder zurück.

Susi hatte ihnen für einen kurzen Moment nachgeguckt, aber nun graste sie wieder fleißig. 

Thiel hingegen wendete seine Augen keine Sekunde ab, und schwärmte unentwegt vor sich hin. Sah wirklich richtig elegant aus, wie Boerne auf Amadeus saß und ritt. Und es war deutlich zu sehen, wie vertraut das Pferd und Boerne miteinander waren, dass die Chemie zwischen ihnen einfach stimmte. Genauso, wie die Chemie zwischen Boerne und Susi stimmte, hatte er gestern ja deutlich gesehen. Ja, mit Pferden konnte Boerne echt gut.  
Und Thiel hätte schon wieder nur zu gerne für einige Minuten mit einem der Pferde getauscht. Im Moment ja am liebsten mit Amadeus. Allerdings war es doch eine recht komische Vorstellung, dass Boerne auf ihm ritt. Na ja, wobei ... Er errötete. 

Jetzt waren die beiden nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Sonnenstrahlen fielen in Boernes Gesicht. Und Boerne schloss kurzzeitig die Augen. 

Was für ein unglaublich schönes Bild. Thiel bedauerte es, dass er keinen Fotoapparat zur Hand hatte. Zu gerne hätte er dieses Bild für alle Zeiten festgehalten, und sich immer und immer wieder angesehen, aber zumindest aus seinem Kopf würde es auch ohne Foto nie mehr verschwinden. 

 

Boerne stieg ab, lächelte, und streichelte Amadeus' Kopf und Rücken. „So, und nun sind Sie an der Reihe, Thiel.“

„Ja.“ _Scheiße._ Na ja, Augen zu und durch. 

Boerne hielt Susi am Halfter. „Sie können jetzt aufsteigen.“

„Okay.“ Er stieg mit dem rechten Fuß in den Steigbügel, und versuchte sich auf Susis Rücken zu schwingen. Gelang ihm aber nicht, und er stand wieder auf dem Boden. Mist. 

Bei Boerne hatte das so einfach ausgesehen, der war in Sekunden auf Amadeus' Rücken gewesen. Aber Boerne hatte das ja auch im Gegensatz zu ihm schon viele Male gemacht. 

Er versuchte es ein zweites Mal. Und schaffte es natürlich wieder nicht. „Mann, Kacke!“

Boerne lachte frech. Na toll! Er kam sich eh schon total bescheuert vor, und nun amüsierte sich Boerne auch noch über ihn.

„Was lachen Sie denn so doof, sie Blödmann? Helfen Sie mir doch lieber mal!“, pflaumte er ihn an. Er hatte die Schnauze voll, und war kurz davor, einfach zu gehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.“

„Oh Gott, verschonen Sie mich jetzt bloß mit solchen doofen Sprüchen, Herr Professor!“

„Herr Thiel, beim nächsten Versuch werden Sie es bestimmt schaffen.“

„Na, wenn Sie das sagen ...“ Und er probierte es ein drittes Mal. 

Und dann war da Boernes Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihm half und ihn sachte nach oben schob.

Geschafft! Er saß auf Susis Rücken. Gott, er saß gerade tatsächlich auf einem Pferd. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was als nächstes zu tun war und wie das mit den Zügeln und so ging, deswegen legte er seine Hände kurzerhand lieber erst einmal an Susis Hals, und hielt sich fest. Einerseits wollte er jetzt ja am liebsten wieder absteigen, aber andererseits irgendwie auch nicht so wirklich. Es war zwar ein ungewohntes, aber eigentlich gar nicht so schreckliches Gefühl, auf einem Pferd zu sitzen. Seine Panik war beinahe komplett weg inzwischen. Dass sein Herz so verflucht schnell schlug, hatte hauptsächlich andere Gründe.

„Sehen Sie, Sie haben es geschafft! Alles in Ordnung, Thiel?“

„Ja.“ 

„Soll ich Ihnen nun mal zeigen, wie Sie die Zügel richtig halten?“

„Na ja, Boerne, eigentlich ...“

„Was denn? Wollen Sie lieber wieder absteigen?“

„Nee, aber ... haben Sie vielleicht Lust, mich mit Susi ein bisschen ... umher zu führen? Wäre mir jetzt erst einmal lieber.“

„Ich soll Sie ein wenig umher führen?“ Boerne wirkte überrascht. 

„Ja, das fände ich nicht schlecht.“

Boerne stahlte. „Einverstanden, mache ich sehr gerne.“

Und er strahlte auch. „Super!“

Boerne tätschelte Susis Hals, und griff nach dem Halfter.

Und dann liefen Susi und Boerne los.


	12. Reiten für Anfänger

Im langsamen, gemütlichen Tempo liefen Boerne und Susi umher. Thiel fühlte sich immer sicherer, und nach ein paar Minuten war dann auch seine letzte kleine Restangst verschwunden. Boerne war ja bei ihm, und er würde schon nicht vom Pferd fallen. Seine Hände befanden sich noch immer an Susis Hals, hin und wieder streichelte er sie. Er mochte sie.

Sie liefen und liefen, Boerne sprach ausnahmsweise nicht viel, erklärte nur gelegentlich etwas zum Thema Reiten, und ab und zu hielt er kurz an, um Susis Hals zu tätscheln.

Thiel schloss immer mal zwischendurch für einen Moment seine Augen, und träumte ein bisschen vor sich hin. Von Boerne und ihm, wie das wäre, wenn sie öfter zusammen in Urlaub fahren würden.

„So, Herr Thiel, wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen nun mal zeigen, wie Sie die Zügel richtig halten.“

„Ähm, Boerne, können wir das vielleicht verschieben? Auf morgen?“ Oh Gott, er schlug gerade ernsthaft vor, morgen erneut aufs Pferd zu steigen ... Na ja, das Ganze machte ihm zugegebenermaßen viel mehr Spaß, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte, aber für heute hatte er so langsam doch genug. Er saß schon ziemlich lange auf Susi, und allmählich tat ihm sein Hintern etwas weh.

Boerne runzelte kurz die Stirn, lächelte dann aber und nickte. „Na gut.“

„Super.“

Boerne half ihm, abzusteigen, ihre Hände berührten sich, und in Thiels Magengegend flatterte ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge umher. 

„Also für das erste Mal haben Sie sich ganz gut geschlagen, Thiel.“

Er grinste. Mit solch einer Aussage hatte er nun ja nicht gerechnet. „Danke für das Lob, Herr Professor!“ Ein bisschen stolz war er ja im Nachhinein auf sich selbst schon, weil er sich getraut hatte, auf ein Pferd zu steigen. Sicher, er selbst hatte ja nicht viel gemacht, außer eben auf Susi zu sitzen und sich umher führen zu lassen, aber immerhin hatte er sich das überhaupt getraut.

Boerne verteilte noch einige Streicheleinheiten an Susi und Amadeus, auch Thiel klopfte nochmal zum Abschied auf Susis Hals, dann brachten sie die Sattel und Co zusammen zurück in den Stall.

„Herr Thiel, habe ich da etwa eben ein nicht gerade leises Magenknurren gehört?“

„Ja, kann schon sein.“ Er hatte ganz schönen Kohldampf.

 

Hannah begrüßte sie strahlend und fragte natürlich sofort, wie es so bei den Pferden war. Wenig später kam auch Rolf, der mit Poldi unterwegs gewesen war, hinzu.

Während Boerne und er fleißig berichteten, wurde Essen aufgetischt. Es gab Kartoffelsalat, Würstchen, und - natürlich! - selbstgemachtes Brot. Dieses Brot würde Thiel definitiv in Münster vermissen, das stand fest.

Sie saßen alle zusammen am Tisch, aßen, tranken und redeten. Erst ging es eine ganze Zeit lang um den heutigen Reitunterricht, dann schwenkte das Thema auf Thiels Arbeit um.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an den Fall mit der Mumie, Herr Thiel?“

„Klar erinnere ich mich.“ Keinen seiner Fälle hatte er vergessen, und die, bei denen sich Boerne mit reingehängt hatte, sowieso nicht.

„Klingt spannend“, meinte Rolf, und sie mussten ausführlich erzählen.

Die Zeit verflog wieder einmal nur so. Als Boerne und er sich nach oben verabschiedeten, war es bereits später Abend.

 

„Boerne, Sie können ruhig zuerst ins Bad.“

„Dankeschön.“ Boerne griff nach seinem Schlafanzug.

„Ach, und Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„War echt ein schöner Tag.“ Nicht einmal richtigen Streit hatte es heute gegeben, nur ganz kurz einen Ministreit, als sie bei den Pferden gewesen waren.

„Ja, das finde ich auch.“

Sie lächelten sich an, dann ging Boerne ins Bad, und Thiel verfiel wieder in die ein oder andere Träumerei.

 

Boerne steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür rein. „Sie können nun ins Bad, Herr Thiel. Ich gehe nochmal kurz zu den anderen runter.“

„Alles klar.“ Er raffte seine Klamotten zusammen, und als er sich auf den Weg zum Bad machte, drang von unten Boernes Stimme an sein Ohr.

„... Beim dritten Mal und dank meiner Hilfe hat er es dann auf den Sattel geschafft.“ Boerne lachte. 

Paff! Irgendwas in Thiel zerbrach. Na toll! Boerne machte sich gerade über ihn lustig! Was Hannah antwortete, konnte er nicht verstehen. Wollte er aber auch gar nicht. Gar nichts mehr wollte er jetzt hören. Er verschwand ins Bad, schloss die Tür nicht gerade leise, und stieg unter die Dusche.

 _„Also für das erste Mal haben Sie sich ganz gut geschlagen, Thiel.“_  
Jaja! Verlogener Idiot! Boernes lobende Worte waren ihm ja gleich ein bisschen komisch vorgekommen. Kein Wunder! Tat verdammt weh, dass sich Boerne bei den anderen beiden über ihn lustig machte. Thiel steigerte sich immer weiter in seine Wut und Enttäuschung rein, sogar ein paar Tränen kamen ihm. Dieser Arsch!

Als er zurück ins Zimmer ging, befand sich Boerne bereits im Bett. Seitlich lag er da, aufgestützt auf dem rechten Arm, und grinste ihn an.

Er ignorierte das Grinsen, und kramte aus dem Schrank den Beutel hervor, in dem er seine Schmutzwäsche sammelte. Hannahs nettes Angebot, seine Wäsche zu waschen, hatte er abgelehnt, war ja nicht viel.

„Ich freue mich schon auf morgen, Thiel.“

„Aha.“ Vorhin hatte er sich auch noch gefreut, nun nicht mehr.

„Und Susi freut sich bestimmt auch, Sie wiederzusehen.“

„Jo.“ Es wunderte ihn, wie ruhig er blieb, obwohl er Boerne am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde. Allerdings spürte er auch, dass er kurz vorm Explodieren war. Er wollte von dem ganzen Reitthema jetzt nichts mehr hören.

„Sie haben sich für das erste Mal auf einem Pferd wirklich tapfer geschlagen, Thiel.“

„Ach ja, habe ich das?“ Er stopfte seine Jeans, die er an den vergangenen beiden Tagen getragen hatte, in den Beutel.

„Definitiv“, log Boerne ihn an.

„Wissen Sie was, Boerne?“

„Was denn?“

Sie war da. Die Explosion. „SIE SIND SO EIN BLÖDES ARSCHLOCH!“ Statt sein getragenes T-Shirt in den Beutel zu stecken, schmiss er es Boerne an den Kopf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch denken könnt, was im nächsten Kapitel passieren wird. ;-)


	13. Versöhnung und so

„Was soll das, Herr Thiel?“ Boernes Augen funkelten ihn böse an. „Weshalb beschimpfen Sie mich grundlos und warum werfen Sie Ihr altes muffiges T-Shirt nach mir??“ 

Grundlos? Von wegen grundlos! „Nun stellen Sie sich doch nicht auch noch blöd! Sie sind ein verlogener Arsch!“ Seine Wut wurde immer größer und größer. Er zitterte und hätte Boerne am liebsten eine gescheuert.

„Nun reicht's mir aber, Thiel! Ich habe nichts getan, was annähernd diese Beschimpfungen rechtfertigt!“ Und dann nahm Boerne das T-Shirt und warf es zurück, schmiss es ihm ebenfalls an den Kopf.

„Arschloch!“ Er schloss die rechte Hand um sein Shirt, wollte es Boerne mit voller Wucht erneut entgegen werfen, aber stattdessen ließ er die Hand langsam sinken und das Shirt zu Boden fallen. „Dämliches Arschloch!“

„Es reicht!“ Boerne sprang auf, und kam auf ihn zu.

Thiel wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß rücklings gegen die geöffnete Schranktür.

„Sie sagen mir jetzt sofort, was in Sie gefahren ist!“

„Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau!“

„Verdammt, Thiel, nein, das weiß ich nicht!“

Hat Ihnen bestimmt mächtig Spaß gemacht, darüber zu lästern, wie furchtbar doof ich mich heute angestellt habe, nicht wahr?“

„Bitte, was?“

„Mann, hören Sie doch endlich auf mit dem billigen Theater! Ich habe gehört, wie Sie sich bei Hannah und Rolf über mich lustig gemacht haben! Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie weh mir das tut?“ Den letzten Satz hatte er eigentlich weglassen wollen, aber er war ihm doch raus gerutscht. 

Boernes Augen verengten sich noch mehr. „Das denken Sie von mir, Herr Thiel? Dass ich mich über Sie lustig gemacht habe? Das trauen Sie mir zu?“

„Ich hab's doch gehört!“

Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was _genau_ haben Sie gehört?“

„Na, Sie haben erzählt, dass ich es beim dritten Versuch dank Ihnen auf den Sattel geschafft habe!“

Und dann fing Boerne allen Ernstes an, zu lachen!

„Boerne, Sie ... Sie sind so ein mieser ...“

„Wenn Sie schon lauschen, dann sollten Sie das richtig tun, Thiel! Dann hätten Sie nämlich gehört, dass ich auch erzählt habe, wie schön ich es finde, dass Sie sich auf Susi getraut haben, und dass Sie sich für das das erste Mal wacker geschlagen haben! Niemals wäre es mir in den Sinn gekommen, mich über Sie lustig zu machen! Nicht einmal dann, wenn Sie überhaupt nicht auf eins der Pferde gestiegen wären!“ Boernes Blick wurde wieder ernst. Sehr ernst. „Ich finde es äußerst schade, dass Sie mir das überhaupt zutrauen!“

Ach Scheiße! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Jetzt war definitiv eine riesengroße Entschuldigung fällig. „Boerne, ich ... ich wollte nicht ...“

„Wenn Hannah und Rolf mich nicht ohnehin gefragt hätten, ob ich das möchte, hätte ich übrigens von mir aus gefragt, ob ich jemanden mitbringen kann. Nein! Nein, ich hätte nicht gefragt, ob ich _jemanden_ mitbringen kann, sondern ... dich!“

In Thiels Kopf fing alles an zu schwimmen. „Boerne ...“

„Ich finde es nämlich eigentlich schön, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Aber ...“ Weiter sprach Boerne nicht. Er klang ganz schön verletzt.

„Sie ... du findest es schön, wenn ich in deiner Näher bin?“

Boerne nickte. „Ja. Sehr.“

Thiel schwebte in den siebten Himmel, schwebte immer höher, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so mies und hatte so ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen wegen alldem, was er Boerne gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Er hob seine zittrige Hand, wollte sie an Boernes Wange legen, traute sich aber nicht, wusste nicht, ob er durfte, und ließ sie schnell wieder sinken.

Boerne erwiderte nichts, nickte bloß wieder.

Uns dann brach es einfach aus ihm heraus. „Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid, Boerne! Ich ... ich hab echt gedacht, du würdest dich über mich lustig machen und das habe ich nicht ertragen! Es tut mir leid! Ich hab dich doch so lieb! Und ich ...“ Er holte kurz Luft. „Ich finde es auch verdammt schön, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist!“ Jetzt war es raus! Jetzt war es raus, und sein Herz schlug ihm immer härter und schneller gegen die Brust. 

Boerne sagte noch immer nichts, schaute ihn bloß mit großen Augen an, und als ihm schon Zweifel daran kamen, ob das alles gerade so schlau gewesen war, stieß er erneut rücklings gegen die Schranktür.

„Frank“, raunte Boerne, mehr nicht.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Hände gruben sich in die Haare und die Kleidung des jeweils anderen, ihre Lippen trafen hart aufeinander. Sie küssten sich, immer wieder, erst noch ein bisschen ungeschickt, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, ihre Zungen berührten sich, glitten gierig aneinander entlang.

„Gott, Boerne, ich will dich so sehr!“ So so so sehr wollte er ihn! All das, was er für so lange Zeit unterdrückt hatte, wollte so sehr raus. Jetzt. Sofort. Er wollte Boerne nah sein, ihn spüren. Ohne den ganzen Stoff dazwischen. Mit fahrigen Händen griff er nach Boernes Schlafanzugoberteil, und Boerne griff nach seinem Shirt. 

Blitzschnell zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, die Kleidung flog achtlos zu Boden.

Nun standen sie sich nackt gegenüber, und Thiel verschlug es fast den Atem. Boerne war so wunderschön. So wunderschön war er. Er konnte sich nicht an ihm sattsehen. Irgendwann streckte er seine Hand aus, legte sie auf Boernes warmen Bauch, und setzte sie in Bewegung. Langsam und vorsichtig glitt er über Boernes sich schnell hebende und senkende Brust, fuhr über die feinen dunklen Härchen. Das war alles so aufregend und schön, und fühlte sich so gut an. Er zögerte kurz, aber dann strich er mit dem Daumen über Boernes rechte Brustwarze. Und zündete damit ein Feuer bei Boerne an.

„Frank!“, keuchte Boerne gegen seinen Mund. „Bitte ... mach' weiter.“

Gott, ihm wurde immer heißer. Boerne mochte es also, wenn er ihn an den Brustwarzen berührte. Er strich ein weiteres Mal über die rechte Brustwarze, ein bisschen länger und fester diesmal, nahm seine zweite Hand hinzu, und reizte beide Nippel gleichzeitig. Er rieb sie, zupfte ein bisschen an ihnen, und Boernes Stöhnen trieb ihn immer weiter an, ließ ihn immer mutiger werden, und irgendwann beugte er sich vor, um die inzwischen steinharten Brustwarzen nacheinander vorsichtig in seinen Mund zu saugen, und mit der Zunge zu reizen.

„Frank!“, wimmerte Boerne, und drängte sich gegen ihn.

„Gott, Boerne!“ Boerne hatte eine deutlich sicht- und spürbare Erektion, und in seinem Unterleib brannte es ebenfalls, immer und immer stärker. Während er mit der linken Hand noch immer ein bisschen Boernes Brustwarzen neckte, schloss er die rechte Hand vorsichtig um Boernes Erektion, und sie stöhnten gemeinsam auf. Boerne war so hart, so erregt, alles wegen ihm ...   
Noch nie zuvor hatte er den harten Penis eines anderes Mannes gesehen, geschweige denn angefasst. So viel konnte man ja aber dabei nicht falsch machen, dachte er, und fing an, seine Hand langsam auf und ab zu bewegen, versuchte, Boerne so zu berühren, wie er auch sich selbst berühren würde. Nach kurzer Zeit und nachdem er merkte und spürte, wie sehr Boerne seine Berührungen mochte, fühlte er sich schon viel sicherer, und beschleunigte das Tempo seiner Hand.

Boerne stöhnte und wimmerte, und begann schon bald, in seine Hand zu stoßen. „Frank, ich bin gleich soweit!“

Er bewegte seine Hand noch schneller, und Boerne stieß noch fester zu. Sanft glitt er mit der Daumenkuppe über die feuchte und pralle Spitze, und das war offensichtlich zu viel für Boerne.   
Er spürte, wie Boerne in seiner Hand zu pulsieren begann. 

„Frank!“, keuchte Boerne ein letztes Mal, und kam. Der erste Schwall Sperma schoss aus seiner Spitze, und lief warm über Thiels Finger. 

Der Anblick und die ganze Situation überwältigten Thiel total. Boerne war gerade gekommen, wegen ihm, durch ihn. Er ließ seine Hand noch einige Male auf und ab gleiten, bis Boernes Orgasmus allmählich abklang.

„Frank ...“ Boerne lehnte den Kopf gegen seinen, atmete gegen seinen Mund, erst hektisch und laut, dann wurde seine Atmung allmählich ruhiger.

Thiel war noch immer völlig überwältigt, und er war so unendlich erregt, und kam bereits fast, als Boerne die Finger um seine Erektion schloss. Es reichten ein paar wenige und kräftige Bewegungen, und er folgte Boerne über die Klippe. 

„Boerne ...“ Er ließ sich in Boernes Arme ziehen, schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um Boerne, und sie hielten sich für ein paar Minuten. Das war so schön. Von Boerne gehalten zu werden, und Boerne zu halten.

Thiel bückte sich nach seinem T-Shirt, das er Boerne an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und der ihm, und säuberte sie damit, musste ja eh gewaschen werden. Dann zogen sie sich wieder an.

 

Bett setzte sich auf die Bettkante, öffnete einladend seine Arme und lächelte ihn an. „Komm zu mir.“

Ließ er sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, er setzte sich rittlings auf Boernes Schoss, und es folgten ein paar lange Küsse und die ein oder anderen Streicheleinheiten. Irgendwann ließ sich Boerne nach hinten aufs Bett gleiten, und zog ihn mit sich.

Ui, das Bett quietschte wirklich arg, wenn man darauf mehr tat, als nur still dazuliegen ...

Nach einer weiteren intensiven Knutscherei rollte er sich vorsichtig von Boerne runter, und kuschelte sich im Anschluss seitlich an ihn. Er war unfassbar glücklich und so langsam verschwand auch die Angst, dass das alles gerade vielleicht wieder nur ein wunderschöner Traum sein könnte.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Wissen Hannah und Rolf eigentlich, dass du ... dass du mich ... na ja, du weißt schon.“ Ihm war wieder sein Gespräch mit Hannah eingefallen. _„Karl-Friedrich mag dich sehr.“_

„Ich glaube, sie ahnen etwas.“ Boerne zog ihn ein bisschen näher an sich. „Frank?

„Hm?

„Ich verzeihe dir.“

„Gut.“

 

Als Thiel wach wurde, war die Betthälfte neben ihm leer. Boerne war bestimmt gerade im Bad. _Oh._ Da lag ja ein Zettel mit einer Nachricht für ihn.

_Ich bin mit Rolf einkaufen gefahren. Wollte dich nicht wecken._

Er seufzte. War vielleicht ein klein wenig albern, aber den Zettel würde er aufheben. Er stand auf, räumte den Zettel in seine altersschwache Reisetasche, dann ging oder vielmehr schwebte er ins Bad. War schon wieder fast Vormittag, na ja, sie hatten halt erst spät geschlafen.

 

„Guten Morgen, Frank“, begrüßte Hannah ihn kurz darauf ein Stockwerk tiefer. „Hast du Lust auf Kaffee und Rührei?“

„Guten Morgen. Beides wäre ganz toll.“

 

„Wir machen ungefähr zweimal monatlich in der Stadt einen Großeinkauf“, erklärte Hannah, als sie sich zu ihm setzte, und auch einen Kaffee trank. „Die beiden sind bestimmt bald wieder da.“

_Hoffentlich_ , dachte er, er vermisste Boerne nämlich bereits ganz doll. 

Gerade hatte er zusammen mit Hannah den Tisch abgedeckt, da hörten sie, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde, und Poldi sauste bellend aus dem Zimmer.

 

Boerne und Rolf standen voll bepackt mit Stoffbeuteln im Flur, und Poldi sprang schwanzwedelnd hin und her.

„Offensichtlich habt ihr den halben Ort leer gekauft“, merkte Hannah an.

Boerne und er halfen natürlich fleißig mit, die vielen Einkäufe in die Speisekammer zu räumen.

Als alles verstaut war, guckten Boerne und er sich ziemlich intensiv an. Er hätte Boerne ja furchtbar gerne in den Arm genommen und ganz fest an sich gedrückt, aber hier vor den anderen? Sie wussten ja nicht, dass Boerne und er ...

„Küsst euch ruhig“, meinte Hannah.

„Mensch, Schatz ...“, schimpfte Rolf, grinste aber breit dabei.

Ah okay, die beiden wussten also sehr wohl Bescheid. Wahrscheinlich hatte Boerne mit ihnen gesprochen. 

Boerne und er grinsten ebenfalls, sie grinsten sich an, und er gab Boerne tatsächlich ein kleines Küsschen. Auf die Wange.

„Wollen wir vielleicht spazieren gehen, Frank?“

„Ja, gerne.“

„Bis nachher, ihr beiden.“ Hannah zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Heute soll den ganzen Tag die Sonne scheinen.“

Davon war er fest überzeugt.

 

Nachdem sie die ersten Meter gelaufen waren, griff Boerne nach seiner Hand, und in seinem Magen kribbelte es schon wieder wie verrückt. Das war alles so neu und schön, und fühlte sich noch immer ein bisschen unwirklich an.

Sie liefen händchenhaltend einen Feldweg entlang, einen anderen als neulich. An einer Weide mit mehreren Kühen blieben sie stehen, und guckten den schwarzweißen Tieren beim Grasen zu.

„Du hast mit Hannah und Rolf über uns gesprochen?“, fragte er.

„Ja ... Schlimm?“

„Nee, gar nicht.“

„Sie wussten allerdings schon, dass wir uns ... näher gekommen sind.“

„Oh, und woher?“

Boerne räusperte sich. „Nun ja, sie haben uns … gehört.“

„Ups.“ Na ja, klar, besonders leise waren sie gestern Abend nicht gerade gewesen. Oh Mann, so ein wenig peinlich war ihm das jetzt ja schon ... „Zum Glück haben sie ganz offensichtlich kein Problem damit.“

„Nein, die beiden freuen sich für uns.“

Er wusste schon, warum Hannah und Rolf ihm vom ersten Augenblick an sympathisch gewesen waren. „Ich freu' mich auch, Boerne. Sehr.“

Boernes Blick wurde ganz warm. „Ich auch.“

„Du, Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Magst du mir gleich nochmal ganz kurz ... Reitunterricht geben?“

Boerne wirkte überrascht. „Natürlich, wenn du möchtest.“

„Na ja, ich würde mich gerne nochmal auf Susi setzen.“ Schließlich verdankten sie es ja irgendwie auch ihr, dass sie jetzt da waren, wo sie waren. Und eigentlich hatten sie ja eh vereinbart, dass er heute erneut aufs Pferd stieg. „Das mit den Zügeln kannst du mir aber ... ein anderes Mal genauer zeigen, okay?“

„In Ordnung, Frank.“

 

Angst hatte er heute gar nicht. Er mochte Susi, und vertraute ihr, und er vertraute Boerne. Diesmal ließ er sich direkt beim ersten Mal von Boerne in den Sattel helfen, und während Boerne Susi und ihn wieder etwas umher führte, tätschelte und streichelte er Susis Hals.

„Oh, was war das denn eben für ein Geräusch, Frank?“ Boerne hob die rechte Braue und schmunzelte. „Etwa wieder ein Magenknurren, und zwar ein noch viel lauteres als gestern?“

„Na ja, ich habe ehrlich gesagt ganz schönen Kohldampf.“

Boerne lachte. „Ich bekomme auch langsam Hunger. Wollen wir uns auf dem Heimweg machen?“

„Ja.“ 

Als Boerne ihm half, abzusteigen, berührten sich wie gestern ihre Hände. Diesmal ließen sie nicht gleich wieder los, und er zog Boerne in seine Arme. „Hab dich so lieb.“

„Ich dich auch.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Pferden, und brachten die Reitutensilien zurück zum Stall.

 

Als sie das Haus betraten, kam ihnen ein himmlischer Geruch entgegen, und ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Ihr kommt gerade richtig. Der Kartoffelauflauf ist in wenigen Minuten fertig“, meinte Rolf.

Es war schön, nochmal zusammen mit Hannah und Rolf zusammenzusitzen und zu Abend zu essen. War ja ihr letztes gemeinsames Abendessen, morgen ging es zurück nach Münster.

Sie unterhielten sich, erzählten davon, dass sie wieder bei den Pferden gewesen waren und dass er wieder auf Susi gesessen hatte, aßen und tranken. Boerne und er hielten unter dem Tisch Händchen, und warfen sich sehr sehr oft verliebte Blickte zu.

Erst spät verschwanden sie nach oben, und gingen zusammen ins Bad.

„Ich leg mich schon mal ins Bett, Frank.“

„Na gut. Ich bin ja auch gleich fertig.“

 

Als er aus dem Bad kam, erwartete Boerne ihn im Bett mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen, und er kuschelte sich glücklich hinein. Er war so glücklich. So so so verdammt glücklich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seufz, ich freue mich so sehr für die beiden! ♥
> 
> Liebe Tjej, ich hoffe so sehr, dass du ein bisschen Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels hattest. ♥
> 
> Nun fehlt nur noch das letzte kleine Kapitel, von dem aber auch schon ein großer Teil geschrieben ist. :-)


	14. Heimreise

Alles Schöne endete leider mal, so auch dieser Urlaub. Thiel konnte kaum fassen, wie schnell die Tage vergangen waren. Kam ihm vor, als wären sie gerade erst losgefahren und hätten gerade erst im Stau gestanden.  
Ihr Gepäck hatten sie bereits morgens in Boernes Auto verstaut, sie waren nochmal kurz bei den Pferden gewesen, und eben hatten sie ein letztes Mal zu viert gefrühstückt.  
Oh Mann, den Geschmack und den Duft des selbstgemachten Brotes würde er ganz schön vermissen. Und Hannahs und Rolfs Gastfreundschaft und ihre liebe Art auch. Na ja, und ein ganz kleines bisschen würde er wahrscheinlich sogar Susi und Amadeus vermissen.  
Aber ein Wiedersehen war ja schon fest geplant. Nächsten Sommer würden Boerne und er wieder für einige Tage hierher kommen. Er freute sich schon darauf. Und wie! Aber jetzt war erst einmal Abschiednehmen angesagt.

„Wir haben noch ein ganz kleines Geschenk für euch.“ Hannah lächelte herzlich und ansteckend wie immer, und reichte ihnen einen Beutel.

Oh, zwei große Laibe Brot! 

Sie bedankten sich, und dann wurden Boerne und er zum Abschied noch einmal fest umarmt.

Als sie einstiegen, und Boerne den Motor startete, hatte Thiel einen kleinen Kloß im Hals.

Hannah und Rolf winkten ihnen nach, und Boerne und er winkten fleißig zurück, bis die beiden nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Der Urlaub war leider vorbei, aber dafür hatte etwas anderes Wunderschönes gerade erst angefangen.

 

Kaum waren sie die ersten Kilometer gefahren, gerieten sie wieder in einen Stau, das konnte Thiels guter Laune jedoch keinerlei Abbruch tun. Eigentlich hätten sie ja jetzt wieder ein paar Runden „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst“ spielen können, aber im Moment hatte er sowieso nur Augen für Boerne.

Sein Handy klingelte. „Hallo, Vaddern.“

„Hallo, Junge, na, wie war dein Urlaub mit dem Herrn Professor?“ 

„Der Urlaub war schön, wir sind gerade auf dem Heimweg.“ Er ließ Boernes Hand nicht los, während er mit seinem Vater telefonierte. „... Oh, klar, ich komme gerne morgen zum Frühstück zu dir. Ich bringe Brot mit, so ein leckeres Brot hast du noch nie gegessen, wirst du sehen.“  
Boerne und er lächelten sich an.  
„Ach, und kannst du vielleicht den Tisch für drei Personen decken?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fertig. ♥ Ich freue mich soo sehr für die beiden. ♥
> 
> Danke für die lieben Kommentare und die vielen Kudos. ♥
> 
> Wisst ihr, was wirklich wundervoll ist? Alle meine Tatort-WIPs sind nun hiermit tatsächlich fertig geworden! :-) Ich schnaufe jetzt ein paar Tage ein bisschen durch, im November startet voraussichtlich mein nächster Mehrteiler, und ein kleiner Teil meines One-Shots für den diesjährigen Adventskalender ist auch bereits geschrieben. Ansonsten mal sehen. ;-) 
> 
> Danke für alles!


End file.
